In order to control clutch torque transfer in an electronically controlled limited slip differential (eLSD), a control system and method are required to regulate the clutch pressure. However, the system can include non linearities as well as time changing system parameters such as those related to fluid viscosity due to temperature changes or fluid degradation. These variables are not well accounted for in prior control designs.